1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved heel for footwear and, more particularly, to a heel insert for footwear that can be replaced to achieve a desired level of support, cushioning, and comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Footwear, such as sandals and shoes, designed for walking and other forms of exercising typically include a laminated sole attached to a soft and pliable upper. The laminated sole generally includes a resilient rubber outsole attached to a more resilient sole usually made of polyurethane, ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), or a rubber compound. When laminated, the sole is attached to the upper as a one-piece structure, with the rear sole being integral with the forward sole.
The heel of the rear sole is generally the first part of footwear to impact the ground. This heel strike, as it is generally known, places extra stress on the heel and can lead to unnecessary repetitive motion injury. Footwear designers have long recognized that shock absorption and diffusion are necessary to reduce the stress on initial impact of the heel.
One problem associated with traditional footwear is that it provides the same level of heel support and cushioning regardless of the user's activity. For example, traditional footwear designed for walking or running usually has cushioned and flexible soles to promote a natural gait on hard surfaces such as asphalt or concrete, while hiking footwear usually has stiffer soles to protect against sharp rocks and other objects typically encountered on the trail. However, a user receives the same level of heel support and cushioning if they choose to wear the same article of footwear for both activities. This may not be ideal as the user may receive too little or too much support and cushioning depending on his activity.
A solution to this problem would be for the user to buy multiple shoes with different levels of heel support and cushioning, and to change the footwear based on the activity they are participating in. This solution, however, can be expensive as it requires the user to purchase multiple shoes for each activity they are participating in. This can be impractical if the user participates in numerous activities that each requires a different level of heel support and cushioning.
Furthermore, this solution is cumbersome if the user is hiking, for instance, on paths in the woods, then on a road surface, and finally on the beach, all in one outing. Each of these surfaces requires a different level of heel support and cushioning, thus the user would need to carry three different articles of footwear while they are hiking.
Thus, there is a need for an improved article of footwear that has an adjustable heel support to provide a proper level of support, cushioning and comfort based on the activity the user is participating in.